A noite do nunca
by The Woman Smiled
Summary: Universo Alternativo! Nessa história veramos como Sara lidará com sua nova vida de vampiro!


N/a: olá, essa é a minha primeira fic e só para informar nenhum personagem é de Twilight, é só baseada na história. Então, espero que gostem e ddeixem comentários! :D

**ooOooOoOOoO0ooOoOoOoOOoOoOOoOOOOooooOoOooOoOoOoOoOOOoo**

**A noite do nunca.**

**1º Capítulo.**

Era um dia frio, no final do colegial, estávamos todos preparando a formatura e o baile que seria logo depois.

Lucinha minha melhor amiga me convidou para dar uma volta pela cidade para nos despedir dos amigos, pois depois daquela noite cada um voltaria para sua casa. No caminho encontramos Jony que corria desesperado gritando – Socorro...socorro, tem um monstro na floresta – eu e Lucinha, sem entender nada, paramos ele e pedimos para que nos explicasse o que havia acontecido. Ele parou respirou fundo e disse – Eu estava andando na floresta procurando meu primo, quando o encontrei, estava com a boca cheia de sangue e com as roupas todas rasgadas – então eu e Lucinha não acreditando naquele monte de besteiras, resolvemos ir até a floresta ver do que ele estava falando.

**2º Capítulo.**

Quando chegamos na floresta, já era de tardinha, por umas 5:30h da tarde. Então fomos procurar o primo de Jony, começamos a gritar – Kevin...Kevin...Kevin... – quando de repente escutamos um galho quebrando, Lucinha disse – Kevin é você, pare com isso está me assustando! - Então Kevin saiu de traz de uma árvore todo cheio de sangue e com os olhos vermelhos e disse – saiam daqui eu virei um vampiro, não consigo parar de beber sangue, saiam antes que eu morda vocês, - gritou – saiam eu estou sentido o cheiro do seu sangue Sara...saiam!!! – Lucinha apavorada saiu correndo e gritando. Eu olhei para ele e disse – Kelvin, tenha calma já irei embora, só me diga quem fez isso com você! – Kevin olhou para mim com um ar de desconfiança e disse – Eu não sei, eu estava andando pela floresta procurando novas espécies de árvores, quando vi uma coisa preta em minha frente e desmaiei, quando acordei estava assim. – Eu olhei para ele com um certo medo, pois deu um suspiro forte e fechou os olhos com agressividade. Então fui dando uns passos para trás e disse com um pouco de receio – bom, então eu vou ir para não me atrasar para o jantar – Ele me olhou com os olhos pouco abertos e sorriu com apenas um lado da boca. Eu fui saindo devagar, quando de repente ele se movimentou com uma velocidade extraordinária, eu senti um suspiro atrás de mim, quando fui para me virar ele me mordeu.

**3º Capítulo**.

Então eu coloquei a mão no pescoço e sai correndo, quando cheguei na escola, abaixei a cabeça e entrei, cheguei no quarto Lucinha estava lá, então eu fui direto para o banheiro, tranquei a porta e comecei a chorar, Lucinha escutou a choro e preocupada perguntou – sara o que aconteceu, ele te machucou? – eu sequei as lágrimas, abri a porta e respondi – não, ele não me machucou, fez pior, me mordeu, agora eu sou como ele, um vampiro – Lucinha arregalou os olhos deu um passo para traz e disse – mais como, se você não esta com os olhos vermelhos e nem com a pele esbranquiçada? - Então eu olhei para minha pele e disse com uma lagrima escorrendo no meu rosto – talvez ainda não tenho dado tempo do vírus se propagar – E sai correndo em direção a floresta .

**4º Capítulo.**

Quando cheguei lá sentei aos pés de uma árvore e comecei a chorar. Kelvin escutou o choro e foi ver quem estava lá, quando viu que era eu, ele sentou ao meu lado e disse com uma lagrima escorrendo pelo seu rosto – me desculpe, mas eu não sei mais o que faço, parece que não sou eu que comando meu corpo, tenho uma impressão que à um mostro dentro de mim – Eu olhei para ele o abrasei e perguntei – onde você conseguiu comida, estou com fome – ele sorriu e respondeu – depois de floresta tem uma fazendo eu peguei uma vaca lá – deu uma gargalhada e voltou a dizer – eu não sei você, mais eu gosto de vacas – . Então fomos até aquela fazenda, e no caminho ele foi me contando como eu se sentiu quando acordou. Ele contou que dentro dele tudo estava ardendo, seu coração estava batendo muito rápido e sua força então não tinha como explicar. Eu comentei com ele – Kevin como será que agente vai voltar para casa desse jeito? – ele deu uma risadinha e respondeu – ta e você acha que eu vou voltar para casa, pra que minha mãe nunca deu bola para mim estava sempre com aquele namorado dela que por sinal eu odeio, e eu acho que ele também me odeia, eu vou ficar por aqui, e enquanto a comida eu dou um jeito! – eu dei uma gargalhada e falei – mais Kevin você tem mais um ano da faculdade para completar – ele respondeu sorrindo - mais sara eu nunca gostei da escola, só fui porque meu pai diziam que era para o meu bem e quando ele morreu para respeitar a vontade dele eu fiz a faculdade. – Ele começou a rir e continuou a dizer – Eu não acredito que você voltar para casa, só pense que se você voltar você terá que trabalhar e pagar contas – eu respondi quase gritando – Kevin viver assim seria roubar e eu não quero viver assim, eu quero trabalhar, ter uma família, ter uma vida normal! – Então ele pegou minha mão e me levou no quintal de uma casa, e dentro da casa havia um casal brigando e duas crianças chorando ao lado, e ele me perguntou – É esse o tipo de vida que você quer? – eu respondi – Não esse não, mas...- então se você morar na floresta você será bem mais feliz, você não terá que acordar sedo para trabalhar, não terá que limpar a casa e nem escutar gritos de seu marido reclamando do trabalho e mandando você fazer o jantar – disse kevin, eu comecei a rir e perguntei – Kevin você é gay? – ele me olhou com uma cara de bobo e respondeu – Eu, claro que não – e começou a rir.


End file.
